masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Alchemists' Guild
| upkeep_cost = | sells_for = | effects = * Increases a town's Power output by exactly . * New units built here will have , or depending on available resources. | building_unlock = }} The Alchemists' Guild is a type of Town Building. The Alchemists' Guild may be built by any race except the Gnolls, Klackons, Lizardmen and Trolls. A town must already contain a Sages' Guild in order to construct an Alchemists' Guild. The Alchemists' Guild's base construction cost is . The Alchemists' Guild's primary benefits are two-fold: First, it provides power per turn, augmenting its owner's magical prowess. Furthermore, it allows creating supernatural weapons for new Normal Units produced in this town. The quality of these weapons (and thus, their effects) depends on whether or not the town has any Mithril Ore or Adamantium Ore within its catchment area. Furthermore, if the town's race has access to the University, the existence of both that and the Alchemists' Guild will unlock construction of the highly-expensive but extremely powerful Wizards' Guild - a structure that produces Magicians! The Alchemists' Guild requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn for its maintenance. If you're pressed for Gold, an Alchemists' Guild can be sold back for . Description Alchemy is a pseudo-science (at least in our real world), a predecessor to true chemistry in ancient times. Alchemists attempt to unravel the mysteries of matter and energy, but combine this with various types of mystical beliefs. The Alchemists' Guild is a specialized academy where experts and apprentices in this field can collaborate and coordinate their findings. The Alchemists' Guild appears as a large tower, made of tan bricks and capped with a reddish sloping roof. A large orifice on the side of the building continuously spews out flames - possibly the result of a furnace inside whose purpose is to provide the heat for the various experiments carried out here. Internally, the building is probably sectioned into many rooms - laboratories for these dangerous experiments. Races and Construction Ten of the Races are capable of producing a Sages' Guild, making it easier to count those that are not: the Gnolls, Klackons, Lizardmen and Trolls, who are too warlike or simple to have any interest in advanced intellectual pursuits. For those races that can build it, construction of the Alchemists' Guild requires a town to first build a Sages' Guild - from which some scholars will "split off" to pursue their own academic interests. If the Sages' Guild is missing, the Alchemists' Guild cannot be built. In fact, if the Sages' Guild is lost or sold off while the Alchemists' Guild is still in construction, the project will be canceled prematurely and cannot be restarted until this required building is rebuilt. Construction of an Alchemists' Guild costs . The more Alchemists' Guilds you can build, the faster your Research efforts will go. Continuous Effects The presence of an Alchemists' Guild in a town has two continuous effects that are entirely different from one another. The first effect boosts the town's output by a whole . The second effect imbues the weapons of new Normal Units created in this town with one of three different effects, increasing these units' combat capabilities. Power Output Bonus The Alchemists' Guild produces . This is added directly to the town's owner's Power rating. That wizard may distribute these extra points of Power just as he would distribute Power originating from any other source, such as the Fortress, Nodes, and so forth. Depending on the distribution, this can increase Mana production by per turn, increase Research by per turn, or hasten the improvement of the wizard's Spell Skill (or any combination thereof). Therefore, the more Alchemists' Guilds there are within an empire, the better its master's magical prowess will be. This bonus is also cumulative with the bonus from religious buildings like the Shrine, Temple, et cetera. In this sense, the Alchemists' Guild can be considered as a sort of religious building, despite being part of the intellectual development branch. Special Weapons When a new Normal Unit is created in a town that already contains an Alchemists' Guild, that unit receives one of three different types of special weapons. When equipped with such weapons, the unit receives a specific type of bonus associated with its received weapons, making it stronger in combat. The type of weapon given to new units depends on the available resources in the town's vicinity. When a new unit is created, the game looks for any Mithril Ore or Adamantium Ore within the town's catchment area. If either mineral exists, new units will receive or weapons respectively. If both resources are available, new units receive weapons. If neither resource is available within the town's catchment area, new units produced here will receive weapons. This is still an improvement over the weapons that units normally have (unless the Wizard owns the Alchemy Retort). Note that if anything causes the available resources to change (whether by magic, Event, or otherwise), the type of weapon given to new units is altered automatically. Further, note that only new units produced in this town (after the construction of the Alchemists' Guild) will receive upgraded weapons. It is not possible to upgrade the weapons of an already-existing unit in any way. Also, special weapons can never be "lost", unless the unit is completely destroyed. Finally, note that only units produced in this town receive the special bonus from Mithril or Adamantium resources. If another Alchemists' Guild is constructed in another town, units produced from that town will receive weapons corresponding to resources within that town's catchment area. As a result, a town that has access to either Mithril Ore or Adamantium Ore has a much higher incentive of being dedicated to unit-production, and of constructing an Alchemists' Guild as early as possible! No Mithril or Adamantium :With no Mithril Ore or Adamantium Ore present anywhere inside the town's catchment area, the Alchemists' Guild will equip all new units produced here with . If the unit has a Melee Attack, its Melee Attack strength will show a row of . :A unit with receives a bonus on all Melee Attacks and non-magical Ranged Attacks it makes. However, and Special Attacks like or won't profit. :Furthermore, when this unit attacks an enemy possessing Weapon Immunity, that enemy's Defense score is not increased to as would happen when attacked by . Mithril Present :When at least one Mithril Ore tile (but no Adamantium Ore) is present anywhere inside the town's catchment area, all new units produced here will receive . If the unit has a Melee Attack, its Melee Attack strength will show a row of . :A unit with receives a bonus on all Melee Attacks and non-magical Ranged Attacks it makes, and also receives a bonus of to its Melee Attack strength, respectively to its Ranged Attack strength, to its Thrown Attack strength, and a Defense bonus of . These bonuses are shown as golden icons, similar to those resulting from magical enchantments. :Note that a unit lacking a Melee Attack entirely will not receive the ability to make Melee Attacks due to this bonus. The same goes for the Thrown Attack bonus. Also, the Ranged Attack bonus applies only to unit that already has a or . By contrast, are not affected. :Furthermore, when this unit attacks an enemy possessing Weapon Immunity, that enemy's Defense score is not increased to as would happen when attacked by . : The presence of more than one Mithril Ore tiles in the town's vicinity does not amplify the bonuses bestowed to new units. Only one tile is required and taken into account. Adamantium Present :When at least one Adamantium Ore tile is present anywhere inside the town's catchment area, all new units produced here will receive . If the unit has a Melee Attack, its Melee Attack strength will show a row of . :A unit with receives a bonus on all Melee Attacks and non-magical Ranged Attacks it makes, and also receives a bonus of to its Melee Attack strength, respectively to its Ranged Attack strength, and a Defense bonus of . These bonuses are shown as golden icons, similar to those resulting from magical enchantments. :Note that a unit lacking a Melee Attack entirely will not receive the ability to make Melee Attacks due to this bonus. The same goes for the Thrown Attack bonus. Also, the Ranged Attack bonus applies only to unit that already has a or . By contrast, are not affected. :Furthermore, when this unit attacks an enemy possessing Weapon Immunity, that enemy's Defense score is not increased to as would happen when attacked by . : The presence of more than one Adamantium Ore tiles in the town's vicinity does not amplify the bonuses bestowed to new units. Only one tile is required and taken into account. Also, the presence of Mithril Ore, if any, is ignored - since it is inferior to Adamantium Ore. Unlocked Town Buildings For 6 of the 7 races that can construct a University, the Alchemists' Guild plays an important role in unlocking the powerful Wizards' Guild. These races include the High Elves, High Men, Orcs, Beastmen, Dark Elves and Draconians. Nomads is the only race that can build both University and Alchemists' Guild but not Wizards' Guild. For all other races, the Alchemists' Guild is a developmental dead-end, representing the end of the intellectual branch of development. The Alchemists' Guild provides the seed for the exploration of magical mysteries and research of magical materials. It takes the University, with its established organization of research and learning, to unlock a center for the training of magicians - who can manipulate magical forces to their will. This is the Wizards' Guild, which for most races will unlock their most potent Ranged Attack units - the Magicians. Dark Elves, already expert in the ways of magic, will instead be able to create Warlocks, whose power is truly terrifying. Unlocked Normal Units The Alchemists' Guild unlocks no new units for any race, not even in conjunction with other Town Buildings. However, the bonuses bestowed even by the simplest will enhance the strength of any new unit produced in this town. As a result, even dedicated unit-production centers may have a strong incentive to construct this building. Strategy The Alchemists' Guild is important to both intellectual centers (thanks to its production of extra ) and to unit-production centers (thanks to the magical weapons it creates). Overall however, it is a good idea to eventually create as many Alchemists' Guilds as possible, in order to increase one's own Power rating. If a town has any Mithril Ore or Adamantium Ore within its vicinity, the importance of constructing an Alchemists' Guild there cannot be dismissed - and the town should then become a unit-production center to capitalize on this. In fact, early construction of this building in the vicinity of such ore can lead to very powerful armies being created early on. The bonuses from the resulting weapons are exceptionally beneficial to early-game units (though the effects on later-game units cannot be dismissed either). Even normal unit-production centers (with no access to special resources) cannot ignore the bonuses from . Remember that for any race that has access to the University - and thus the Wizards' Guild - construction of the Alchemists' Guild is of high importance. Magicians (or Warlocks) are very powerful Ranged Attack units for augmenting any army, and their construction should commence early to gain the advantage. Category:Town Buildings